This new poinsettia cultivar originated as an induced smooth bracked sport of `Supjibi` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,592) in my greenhouse in Skibby, Denmark. It was induced through irradiation of vegetative plants with 2500 rads of gamma radiation, randomly applied to the whole plant. A single plant from the irradiated group exhibited smooth orange-red bracts. The mutant was characterized by it strong stems, large flowers, self branching, smooth orange-red bracts and large green leaves, traits which help distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. No other similar plants were observed from the irradiation nor were any other changes in the plant observed which would appear to have commercial merit. `PJ 3219` differed from its parent `Supjibi` in having smoother bracts as compared to the puckered bracts of `Supjibi`. The leaves and bracts of `PJ 3219` are relatively narrower than those of `Supjibi`, and the bract petioles somewhat longer. The red bract color is not as orange as `Supjibi`, with `PJ 3219` having more blue tones.
Tip cuttings were taken from the mature mutant plant and propagated under controlled greenhouse conditions in Encinitas, Calif. At least 3-5 generations of cuttings were made from the mutant plant. The characteristics of PJ3219 held true from generation to generation.